Hidden
by Kuchiki Mikan
Summary: "Bukankah sudah jelas? Aku Hanya memberi sedikit pelajaran untuk laki-laki berengsek itu..."  "Bodoh..."  Lagi-lagi ucapannya membuat langkahku terhenti bedanya sekarang aku membalikkan badanku.  "Apa maksudmu Uchiha-San?"  Again... Bad Summary O.o
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto© Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story© Mikan Kuchiki**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Pairing: Sakura/Sasuke**

Aku? Bukan siapa-siapa. Hanya seorang manusia yang tersesat di jalan yang bernama kehidupan, entah sampai kapan aku akan terombang ambing di dalamnya. Terjatuh, terluka, meraung dan menangis adalah awal dari segalanya saat aku baru menyadari bahwa hidupku tidak ada gunanya. Tak ada yang membutuhkan seorang anak yatim piatu sepertiku, yang asal usulnya saja tak jelas sampai suatu hari seorang wanita tua membawaku ke panti asuhan. Tak ada kepastian dalam hidupku, tak ada sandaran, tak ada seorangpun yang mampu aku percayai untuk berlindung dan mengamit tangannya sekedar menjadi pengingat bahwa aku tak akan terjatuh, tapi kenyataan berkata lain. aku hidup sendirian sekarang, Kuliah dengan mengandalkan Beasiswa dan merantau jauh dengan sedikit kenangan yang kulalui dengan semua orang yang ada di panti. Berbekal kekuatan yang kudapatkan dari rasa sakit dan pengalaman pahit yang dapat kujadikan pegangan jika aku terpuruk nanti, menjadikannya semangat untuk memperbaiki kehidupanku, menjalaninya dengan berbeda dan memulai semuanya dari awal lalu mendapatkan sebuah pengakuan dari dunia ini.

"Sakura..."

Aku menoleh, sedikit terkejut saat seseorang menepuk pundakku ia terlihat heran, tangannya meremas pundakku pelan, sedangkan tangan yang lainnya tampak ia gunakan untuk mengamit beberapa buku disana.

"kau melamun lagi?"

Aku hanya tersenyum, tersenyum semanis mungkin tanpa tahu apakah senyumanku tulus?

"Aku hanya sedang memikirkan tugas dari Ochi-Sensei..."

"Kau bercanda? Otak jeniusmu pasti dapat merampungkannya hanya dengan sekejap Sakura!"

Ino berkata heboh di depanku, aku hanya bisa tersenyum, senyuman palsu yang selalu menemani hari-hariku. Yang sudah kutunjukan padanya selama 2 tahun berteman, berteman? Ia teman pertama yang kudapat di Tokyo, seorang anak Konglomerat yang selalu di manja dengan kemewahan. Dan...Teman...?

Aku bahkan tak tahu makna dari kata itu.

"Jangan berlebihan Ino..."

"Hei itu kenyataannya! Otakmu itu sangat jenius Sakura, kau harusnya Bang-"

'Brug'

Aku terkejut saat melihat Ino menjatuhkan bukunya, dia kenapa? Apa Sakit? Kulihat wajahnya memerah dan setitik air mengawali derasnya air mata di wajahnya. Lantas aku mengikuti arah pandangannya. Ah... aku tahu penyebabnya, Seorang pemuda dengan rambut Emo tengah merangkul mesra seorang gadis di sampingnya, sesekali mereka berbagi sebuah kecupan ringan. Aku menoleh lagi pada Ino, ia akan beranjak pergi, tapi aku menahan tangannya.

"Tunggulah sebentar..."

Aku melangkah dengan pelan, dan tak perlu menghabiskan waktu yang lama untuk sampai di sebuah meja yang jaraknya hanya sepuluh meter dari kami tadi.

...

...

...

"BYUR"

"HEI? BERENGSEK! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADAKU?"

Aku hanya menarik sudut bibir kiriku, tersenyum sinis lalu meletakkan gelas jus yang isinya sudah tandas, dan.

"PLAK"

"Berhentilah menyakiti temanku..."

Aku berkata pelan setelah puas menamparnya, lalu melangkahkan kakiku hendak pergi. Namun sebuah tangan mencengkram pundakku Kasar, lalu menyentakku untuk berbalik arah padanya.

"KAU? BERANI-BERANINYA KAU?"

Aku memandangnya datar, hanya diam saat tangan kirinya melesat ingin menamparku.

"SAI HENTIKAN!"

"GREP"

Mataku membulat, bukan karena aku mendengar teriakan Ino yang berlari ke arahku, tapi sosok itu... pemuda yang sedang menahan tangan Sai, lalu menepisnya kasar, dengan pandangan mata yang datar dan kosong,lalu disaat bersamaan menusuk, seakan menghujamkan beribu Pisau tak kasat mata saat kau melihatnya...

ada beribu rahasia disana, sesuatu yang tak dapat kau tebak membuatmu tertarik untuk menyelaminya lebih dalam...

Apakah ia sama denganku?

"Enyahlah..."

Sai terlihat gemetar, lalu meraih tangan Gadis yang sejak tadi bersamanya. Mengucapkan sumpah serapah lalu pergi dengan tergesa.

"Awas kau!"

aku hanya menatapnya datar, tidak peduli dengan ancaman yang di tujukannya padanya, atau pemuda itu.

"Astaga! Sakura apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Ino berlari ke arahku, dan dapat terlihat jelas raut hawatir dimatanya, lalu tangannya hendak merengkuh tubuhku, tapi gerakannya terhenti saat tangan lain disana menarik lenganku sedikit kasar, membawaku pergi entah kemana?

"Sa-sakura? He-hei kau mau membawa Sakura Kemana?"

...

...

...

...

===n.n===

...

...

...

...

aku sedikit menghela nafas, sudah hampir setengah jam aku menunggu dan tak ada satu katapun yang keluar dari mulutnya semenjak ia membawaku ke atap, atap yang berada di gedung TOKYO UNIVERSITY, tempatku mengais ilmu selama ini. Hanya desiran angin yang terdengar bising di telingaku, menimba nimba apa yang ada di pikirannya sekarang.

Aku menyerah...

"Kenapa kau membawaku kesini Uchiha-San?"

Ah, Sasuke, itulah nama pemuda itu, Uchiha Sasuke yang misterius, tidak memiliki teman dan sangat jarang mengeluarkan kata dari mulutnya, tapi hal itu tidak lantas membuat ia kehilangan riibuan Fans Girlnya, itu semua kuketahui dari Ino.

"Jika tidak ada yang ingin kau katakan aku pergi..."

Aku sedikit menunduk setelah mengatakannya, memberi penekanan di akhir kalimat...

Dan melangkahkan kakiku pelan. Aku tak ingin membuang waktuku untuk berlama-lama disini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan tadi?"

Aku berhenti tanpa menoleh kearahnya aku menjawabnya dengan datar sedatar ia mengajukkan pertanyaannya tadi.

"Bukankah sudah jelas? Aku Hanya memberi sedikit pelajaran untuk laki-laki berengsek itu..."

Tak ada tanggapan darinya kulangkahkan kakiku lebih jauh hendak menggapai pintu yang berada di sudut kanan atap gedung ini.

"Bodoh..."

Lagi-lagi ucapannya membuat langkahku terhenti bedanya sekarang aku membalikkan badanku.

"Apa maksudmu Uchiha-San?"

Aku sedikit menyipitkan mataku, menatap punggungya datar berusaha menahan emosiku. Tapi dia tak menjawab, justru membalikkan badannya dan melangkah mendekatiku, tak ada Ekspresi yang tersirat di wajahnya, ia hanya mendekat, terus mendekat dan berhenti tepat di depanku.

"Kau, Bodoh..."

Aku menatanya marah, tak dapat menahan perasaanku ketika jarinya mengetuk jidatku pelan.

"Kau!"

Aku menepis tangannya kasar, tapi dia masih tidak menunjukan Ekspresi apapun, Ck, kurasa dia lebih hebat dalam menyembunyikan Ekspresinya daripada aku, atau dia tak punya sama sekali. Tak ada gunanya, aku menatapnya setajam mungkin tapi ia tetap sama tak bergeming.

"Terserah apa katamu Uchiha-San..."

Aku memutuskan untuk mengalah, aku tak ingin membuang waktu lebih banyak lagi dengan orang tak jelas ini. Mencoba tidak mempedulikan apa yang ia lakukan tadi padaku aku berbalik menggapai knop pintu yang ada di depanku untuk membukanya dan segera keluar dari sini, tetapi itu hanya anganku saja ketika tanganku lagi-lagi di tariknya dengan agak kasar lalu menghempaskan tubuhku pada dinding dengan sedikit keras membuatku mengerang sakit.

"APA MAUMU?"

Kesabaranku sudah habis aku membentaknya, kedua tangannya mempenjara tubuhku, memposisikannya masing-masing di sisi tubuhku. dia menundukan kepalanya dan berbisik dengan pelan.

"Kau tahu? Aku tak akan mengampuninya kalau sampai tadi ia menyakitimu..."

Aku terkejut mendengarnya, bukan, bukan karena ancamannya tapi karena aku mulai mengerti arti dari ucapannya, apa ia menghawatirkanku, dan mempedulikanku. Kuangkat kepalaku guna untuk melihat Ekspresinya, masih sama, tak ada perubahan yang berarti di wajahnya.

'Apa dia sedang mempermainkanku?'

"Kau-Hmmh..."

Aku terkejut bukan main ketika ia memagut bibirku dengan cepat, sedangkan kedua tangannya mengunci leher dan pinggangku,dengan refleks aku menahan dadanya yang semakin merapat seiring dengan ciumannya yang semakin intens, matanya tertutup kontras dengan mataku yang terbelak menatapnya, aku memberontak tetapi tak di gubrisnya, tenagaku terlalu kecil untuk dapat menyingkirkan tubuhnya dari tubuhku dengan mudah. Dia semakin menuntut, pagutan lembutnya berubah menjadi ganas dan menekan, lumatan-lumatan kasar dibibirku menunjukan seolah dia ingin menelan bibirku bulat-bulat, aku tak menyerah, kudorong tubuhnya sekali lagi tapi tak berhasil, ia masih tetap melumat bibirku dengan rakus, aku menyerah, kubiarkan bibirnya merajai bibirku, aku hanya terdiam menatap kelopak matanya yang tertutup, wajahnya sedikit memerah hanya sedikit dan samar tetapi aku dapat melihatnya dengan jelas bila jaraknya sedekat ini, wajahnya menunjukkan kalau ia sangat menikmati tindakkannya, inilah Ekspresi pertama yang ku lihat darinya, dan hal ini sukses membuatku tak dapat berpikir jernih, entah kenapa muncul keinginanku untuk dapat melihat lebih banyak lagi Ekspresinya, sedikit demi sedikit bibirku mulai terbuka, mencoba membalas lumatannya, kulihat matanya terbelak, terkejut dengan tindakanku, tersenyum di dalam ciumannya dan kembali tengelam di dalamnya, hal ini membuat dadaku menghangat perasaan senang membuncah di dalam hatiku karena aku dapat melihat Ekspresinya yang lain, ini semakin membuatku bersemangat dengan cepat aku melingkarkan tanganku dengan erat di lehernya dan mulai menutup mataku, tidak peduli dengan pasokan nafasku yang sudah semakin habis.

.

.

.

.

.

n…n

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda dengan Mahkota duren di kepalanya tampak menggendong Tas ransel yang besar di punggungnya, walaupun terlihat sangat berat tetapi cengiran di wajahnya tak kunjung menghilang justru semakin melebar ia tersenyum dengan sangat tulus pada seorang Nenek tua yang begitu ramah tangannya tampak menjinjing sebuah tas yang berukuran kecil, kontras dengan pemuda itu kesedihan nampak menggelayuti wajah tuanya.

"Apa kau yakin akan pergi kesana Naruto..."

Pemuda yang di panggilnya Naruto, hanya tersenyum mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan mengangkat jempolnya dengan semangat pada sang Nenek.

"Tentu saja Nenek Chiyo, Aku ingin sekali bertemu dengannya... aku harus menepati janjiku! Dan Nenek jangan terlalu hawatir... aku akan baik-baiik saja!"

Nenek Chiyo tersenyum, walaupun masih nampak jelas kehawatiran masih terpancar dari matanya, lekas ia memberikan jinjingan yang di bawanya tadi.

"Ini... berikanlah ini pada Caku-Chan, kalau kau sudah bertemu dengannya nanti..."

Naruto tampak mengerutkan keningnya, lalu menunjuk bungkusan yang sudah berpindah ketangannya.

"Ini apa Nek?"

"Ah... itu barang pertama yang dibawa Caku-Chan saat ia datang kesini? Kuharap dia senang memeilikinya kembali..."

Naruto tampak tersenyum lalu dengan cepat menyimpan tas kecil itu ke dalam Ranselnya yang berukuran besar.

"Naruto... kau yakin tidak ingin pamit terlebih dahulu?"

Ah, ia hampir saja melupakan sosok wanita cantik yang sejak tadi berada tepat di samping nya. Wajahnya terlihat sedih, menyadari bahwa ia akan kehilangan satu lagi anak asuhnya.

"Shizune-Nee jangan memasang wajah seperti itu, Ingat aku ini hanya akan pergi ke Tokyo, bukan pergi untuk selama-lamanya dari dunia ini..."

"BLETAK"

"A-aw... Nee-Chan.. kepalaku Sakit..."

"Dasar Bodoh! beraninya kau berkata acuh seperti itu NARUTO!"

"Hehe aku tak ingin melihat Nee-Chan sedih..."

Naruto mengelus kepalanya, dengan senyum lalu ia memeluk kedua wanita yang di sayanginya itu sebelum melangkah memasuki taksi yang sejak tadi menunggunya.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik Naruto..."

"Kejarlah kebahagiaanmu nak..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari semakin sore, dan langit semakin menggelap ketika aku sampai tepat di gedung apartemen yang sungguh sangat sederhana, sudah lama aku tinggal disini alasan lain karena uang sewanya murah juga karena tempat ini cukup dekat dengan kampusku, aku beranjak dari kendaraan Motor yang tadi aku tumpangi, melepaskan Helm dari kepalaku yang kemudian aku berikan pada pemiliknya, pemuda beriris Onyx yang tadi merebut ciuman pertamaku. tadi, sekali lagi Uchiha ini menarik tanganku menyuruhku untuk ikut dengannya, dan hal yang paling mengejutkan lainnya adalah aku sampai disini apartemenku, aku tadi sempat bertanya padanya, sejak kapan ia tahu rumahku, dan dengan datar, dan polosnya ia berkata...

"Hn, 2 th yang lalu..."

Aku terkejut dan menatapnya Intens, lalu menghela nafas entah sudah berapa kali aku di kejutkan oleh tindakannya. Baru kali ini aku berekspresi sesuai dengan apa yang kurasakan di hatiku, Uchiha ini adalah orang yang pertama. Orang pertama yang membuat perasaanku membuncah senang dan tidak menentu, perasaan yang baru kali ini aku rasakan.

Aku menatap iris Onyxnya, pemuda yang secara tidak langsung mengatakan bahwa ia memperhatikanku selama 2 tahun, yang bahkan tak pernah kusadari sebelumnya.

"Pulanglah! ini sudah malam..."

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku yang sejak tadi terpatri erat dengan Onyxnya, tak ada jawaban, ia tak bergeming tetap duduk di atas Motor Sport hitam milikya, pandangannya tetap datar seperti biasa. Aku menghela nafas, dan sedikit menunduk.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku..."

Lalu mulai beranjak dari hadapannya, tapi tangannya yang menggenggam tanganku sukses menghalau kepergianku, tanpa aba-aba dia menarikku kedalam pelukannya.

"Cup"

Kecupan singkat di bibir, lalu ia berbisik pelan di telingaku.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kau milikku Sakura..."

Aku mematung di tempat, tidak percaya dengan apa yang di katakannya barusan, sampai-sampai aku tak menyadari kepergiannya, tanpa sadar aku menyentuh dadaku, jantungku? dia terlalu cepat berdetak. Inikah rasanya dicintai seseorang?

Sedikit bibirku tertarik, tersenyum. Dan mematung sejenak di tempatku berada.

…

…

…

…

"Caku-Chan..."

Suara ini? cepat-cepat kupalingkan wajahku. Ah aku dapat melihatnya, seorang pemuda yang sangat familiar di benakku tengah menghambur memelukku, seseorang yang dulu sangat aku kenal...

Seseorang dari masa lalu yang berhasil membuatku percaya padanya...

"Naruto..."

**To Be Continue**

Author Note: Kembali dengan cerita yang abal dan banyak Typo disana sini, hehe!XD

Cerita aneh dengan tema pasaran. O.o

Alur yang begitu cepat dan segala hal yang berbau aneh disana(nunjuk2 ke atas) O.o

Lalu Maafkan daku yang bahkan belum ngelanjutin cerita sebelumnya tapi udah buat cerita yang lebih abal lagi O.o

Dan saya juga Ingin berterima kasih untuk para Reader yang bersedia membaca serta mereview Cerita saya sebelumnya XD (Tamerau & Beetwen You and Him) #PLAK

Itu adalah Vitaminku Minna-Chan... XD

Dan untuk cerita daku yang ini. Saya minta Saran, masukan, dan bimbingannya Minna... dan hal itu dapat dituangkan kedalam sebuah bentuk REVIEW XD #PLAK


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto© Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story© Mikan Kuchiki**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Pairing: Sakura H/Sasuke U**

**Doumo Arigatou atas reviewnya… ^^**

**Tanggapannya cukup Positive hehehe**

**Sungguh sangat membuat saya lebih bersemangat XD**

**Spesial Thank's to:**

**Fire Knight17**

**Saver Tomato**

**Rara**

**Keylan**

**Vida jerry jonas**

**Twisted lemonade**

**Senayuki-chan**

**Mauree-Da**

**.**

**. XD**

**.**

"Caku-Chan Bangunlah..."

Aku sedikit terhenyak mendengar bisikan lembut tepat di lubang telingaku, dengan cepat aku bangun dan menatapnya tajam, tapi yang bisa aku lihat hanyalah Cengiran Rubah yang sudah 2 tahun ini tak kulihat.

Aku menghela nafas berusaha membiasakan diri dengan 'Teman' yang sekarang sudah hampir seminggu menginap di apartemanku, dia bilang dia akan pindah jika sudah mendapatkan uang untuk menyewa Apartemen, aku sempat kesal karena itu, tapi entah kenapa perasaan nyaman selalu menyelimuti hatiku ketika aku pulang ke Rumah, ruangan yang biasanya kosong dan tak berpenghuni sebelum aku pulang. Kini terasa ramai, membuat rasa sepi di hatiku memudar, menggantikannya dengan hangat yang cukup mendalam di hatiku, menepis rasa jenuh yang sering kali kurasakan saat akan menginjakkan kakiku di sini.

Ah, sudah lama aku tak merasakan perasaan ini, perasaan yang dulu muncul, yang di sebabkan oleh orang yang sama, sosok periang, yang rela melakukan apapun demi siapapun orang yang di sayanginya, sesorang yang Bodoh, yang salalu menemaniku tanpa aku memintanya, walaupun aku terus bersikap dingin dan acuh, toh ia tetap selalu disisiku.

Penuh dengan Ekspresi, yang tentu, sangat jauh berbeda denganku. Tapi kenyataannya dialah orang pertama kupercayai. Satu orang yang sudah mendapatkan tempat di dalam hatiku.

Namun Entah apa namanya, aku tidak begitu mengerti...

Ah... sepintas wajah Uchiha itu terbayang di benakku...

"Caku-Chan kenapa kau malah melamun? Ayo cepat bangun! Aku sudah menyiapkan Ramen spesial untukmu..."

"Eh..."

Ramen?

Jangan tanyakan kenapa? Setiap pagi dan malam, ia akan selalu memasak makanan kegemarannya itu, apa ia tidak bosan? Apakah ia tidak ingat ini masih pagi, dan Ramen? Kurasa itu tidak cocok untuk dimakan saat pagi buta seperti ini, pernah aku menanyakan ini padanya, tapi dengan Innocentnya ia bilang.

'Yang terpenting itu Rasanya Caku-Chan... Ini adalah makanan paling enak di Dunia!'

Naruto memamerkan senyuman rubahnya padaku lalu dengan cepat menarik tanganku dengan semangat, sedangkan aku hanya diam melihat tindakannya.

Masih sama seperti dulu.

Dan tanpa kusadari senyuman terlukis di wajahku...

.

.

.

.

.

.

n...n

.

.

.

.

Aku memandang sebuah kotak bekal di depanku dengan datar, lalu beranjak mematahkan sumpit yang sejak tadi ada dalam genggamanku dengan pelan, aku masih ingat betul siapa yang memaksaku untuk membawa semua ini, dan alasannya sangat sepele.

Karena aku tidak bisa sarapan dengannya, tentunya bukan karena tidak beralasan, dan sosok itu siapa lagi kalau bukan dia...

"Naruto..."

"Hn, Siapa dia?"

.

Deg.

.

Hampir saja jantungku meloncat dari tempatnya, kupandangi dengan tajam seseorang yang entah muncul darimana itu kini duduk di sampingku. Datar...

Seperti biasanya...

Setelah kejadian yang terjadi seminggu yang lalu, aku semakin 'dekat' dengannya, dia selalu muncul di tempat-tempat yang tidak pernah aku duga. Selalu, dan begitu, entah kejutan apalagi yang akan dibuatnya aku tak tahu pasti, pernah suatu ketika saat aku baru pulang setelah bekerja sambilan, secara tiba-tiba ia datang dan dengan cueknya menarikku ke arah Motor sportnya yang terparkir tak jauh dari tempatku bekerja lalu tanpa bicara apapun memasangkan helm di kepalaku dan dengan selamat mengantarku pulang. Terkejut? Dan Uchiha ini dengan datarnya bilang kalau ia sudah tahu sejak dua tahun yang lalu.

"Bukan Siapa-siapa..."

Aku melanjutkan kegiatanku yang semula sempat tertunda, tanpa mempedulikan Sosok dingin yang tengah menatap dengan datar ke arah langit, Uchiha itu sedang berbaring dan menumpu kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya... lalu perlahan sang Onyx terpejam...

Hal ini membuatku terpaku melihatnya...

Wajahnya terlihat damai, tidak seperti biasanya yang selalu menunjukkan Raut datar dan dingin. Ini berbeda...

"Kau lihat apa?"

Tertangkap.

Dengan cepat aku mengalihkan wajahku, ini tidak seperti diriku yang biasanya. Pipiku bersemu dan tersipu? Itu pasti terlihat konyol...

.

.

Hening...

.

.

"Sakura..."

Aku menoleh, dan sedikit terkejut saat melihat wajahnya tepat berada didepan wajahku.

Ia mengusap bibirku lembut dengan jemarinya, yang kemudian merambat dan berlabuh di daguku, lalu sedikit mengangkatnya...

Terpana, aku hanya dapat terdiam ketika ia sedikit membuka bibirnya dan menghapus jarak yang ada...

Ia memagut bibirku dengan lembut...

Membuatku terlena dan refleks membalas pagutannya...

Lembut dan pelan...

sangat berbeda sekali dengan yang dilakukannya saat pertama kali...

entah kenapa aku seperti tenggelam, aku tidak bisa menahan perasaanku lagi... perasaan ini membuncah begitu saja, tanpa di komando dan tanpa ada yang tahu sejak kapan perasaan ini tumbuh di dasar hatiku. Bukankah dia sudah mati? Lalu kenapa...?

"Ingatlah... Kau milikku, Sakura..."

Ia mengatakan itu, lalu mengusap lembut bibirku, yang basah oleh ciumannya tadi...

Jantungku sudah berirama dengan cepat, dan tanpa dicegah rasa hangat merambat ke pipiku, segara aku memalingkan wajahku dari hadapannya...

Dan aku sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa Uchiha sedingin Es itu sedikit menarik sudut bibirnya...

Tersenyum...

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sakura kau tahu?"

"Hmm?"

Aku menatap Ino dengan datar, sudah hampir setengah jam ia membicarakan hal-hal yang tidak terlalu penting menurutku, seputar hal-hal yang terjadi di kampus ini, yang dengan istilah sederhananya adalah 'Gosip'.

Ino memang merupakan salah satu Big Gos yang ada di kampus ini, kejadian yang baru terjadi beberapa menit saja bisa langsung menyebar jika hal ini sampai ke kupingnya, dan aku sangat heran kenapa meraka suka sekali mengurusi masalah orang lain?

"Dan apa kau tahu Sakura? Kudengar Sasuke si jelmaan gunung Es itu sudah punya kekasih lho?"

Entah kenapa untuk topik yang ini secara Refleks aku menajamkan indra pendengaranku.

"Aku tidak pernah menyangka, laki-laki abnormal itu bisa memiliki kekasih walaupun kuakui Ketampanannya hampir sama dengan Adam yang bisa dengan mudah menaklukan seluruh gadis di muka bumi ini..."

Aku hanya tersenyum masam mendengarnya, entah kenapa sesuatu terasa mengganjal di hatiku, entah kenapa tiba-tiba hatiku seperti tercengkram kuat dan...

Sedikit sakit...

"Kira-kira wanita seperti apa ya, yang bisa menaklukan Uchiha Dingin itu?"

"Mungkin seorang wanita yang sangat cantik, pintar dan juga baik..."

"Pasti dia sangat sempurna..."

Aku sedikit mencengkram buku Kimia ku dengan erat, tanpa mempedulikan Ino yang terus mengoceh tentang Uchiha itu, dengan pelan aku mulai bangkit dari tempat dudukku.

"Eh, Sakura? Kau mau Pergi kemana?"

"Perpustakaan..."

.

.

.

.

.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku dengan cepat, entah kenapa perkataan Ino tadi terus menerus membayangi benakku...

"Kekasih ya...?"

Aku sedikit menghela nafas, jadi dia benar-benar sedang mempermainkanku...?

Ck, terlintas di benakku apa yang di katakannya tempo hari...

'Aku mencintaimu, Kau milikku Sakura...'

Konyol, untuk apa aku memikirkan hal bodoh seperti ini?

Sudah jelas pemuda itu hanya sedang mempermainkannya...

"Sa-Sasuke-kun...?"

Deg

Aku terdiam, berhenti melangkah lalu mencari darimana sumber suara ini berasal...

Ah, aku menemukannya. Seorang Gadis cantik dengan rambut pirang terlihat tampak begitu anggun dan elegan dengan Dres hitam keabuan yang dipakainya, ia begitu terlihat cantik, dan lihatlah, dari cara berpakaiannya saja kau dapat dengan mudah untuk menebak dari kelas sosial apa ia berasal...

"Hn..."

Dan aku tahu betul darimana suara lain disana itu berasal, pemuda dingin yang sejak tadi mengacaukan saraf otakku kini sedang menyandar di sebuah pohon yang begitu rindang, kedua tangannya tampak nyaman di balik saku celana jinsnya... dan pandangannya tampak menerawang...

Sedikit... hanya sedikit, kulihat garis bibirnya sedikit terangkat...

Samar...

Dan hal itu sukses membuatku merasa terjatuh ke dalam lingkaran api, sesak...

Untuk kedua kalinya hatiku tercengkram semakin erat... terasa sakit, dengan kini aku dapat menyimpulkannya...

Gadis yang begitu sempurna itu ternyata adalah dia...

Ah, tanpa sadar aku menunduk dan mencengkram dadaku, ketika melihat mereka kini tengah berciuman...

Pergi...

Itulah yang kulakukan, kulangkahkan kakiku dengan pelan, sampai aku mengerahkan tenagaku untuk berlari, berlari sejauh mungkin dari tempat ini...

Ah, aku bahkan melupakan tujuan utamaku kesini...

Uchiha itu, telah berhasil membuatku tampak Bodoh, sangat Bodoh...

"BRUG"

.

.

Bersamaan dengan deguman itu tubuhku terhempas dengan keras di atas lantai, lebih tepatnya di atas tubuh seseorang.

"Ah, Maafkan aku..."

Suara ini?

Aku mendongakkan wajahku dengan pelan, lalu dapat kulihat dengan jelas wajah yang sedikit merengut menahan sakit, yang berubah menjadi senyuman ketika ia melihat wajahku.

"Na-naruto...?"

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa Caku-Chan?"

Dengan cepat aku menghambur memeluknya, tenggelam kedalam pelukan sepihak yang kulakukan. Sekilas ia tampak terkejut, sebelum dengan perlahan tangan kanannya membelai pelan kepalaku dan balas mengeratkan tangannya dipinggangku...

Hangat...

Dapat kurasakan, perlahan cairan mulai turun dari pipiku tanpa di komando, tanpa bisa aku cegah.

Lihatlah...?

Betapa konyolnya aku...?

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara di lain tempat, seorang pemuda dengan cepat menyingkirkan wanita yang barusan mengotori bibirnya.

"Kau..."

Wanita itu tampak terkejut, ketika bahunya di dorong dengan kasar dari orang yang yang sangat

dicintainya.

Tidak menyerah.

Dengan cepat ia melangkah hendak merangkul pemuda itu lagi kedalam pelukannya.

"Aku mencintaimu Sasuke..."

"Menjijikan..."

Sasuke merasa risih dengan hal ini lalu menghentikan niatan gadis itu, dengan menahan bahunya. Setengah jam yang lalu ia mengajaknya untuk bicara, dan Sasuke menyanggupinya karena gadis ini anak dari salah satu kolega ayahnya. Tapi, gadis ini malah bersikap agresif dan menyatakan cinta kepadanya.

Ck, ini benar-benar membuang waktunya, tanpa mempedulikan gadis itu dia melangkah dengan pelan, hal ini benar-benar merusak Moodnya, tadi ia sedang menikmati, memikirkan gadis Pink yang berkelana di dalam kepalanya, tetapi langsung hancur ketika wanita yang diketahuinya bernama Shion itu mencium bibirnya tanpa ijin, benar-benar mengganggu.

Shion menunduk, tanpa menatap Sasuke yang semakin menjauh dari jangkauannya, ia merasa di permalukan...

Dengan perlahan tangannya mengepal dengan erat, lalu sedikit demi sedikit senyuman licik tercetak di wajahnya.

"Lihat saja nanti, Kau akan menjadi milikku Sasuke..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa kau sudah merasa baikan Caku-Chan...?"

Naruto menunduk lalu meletakkan segelas coklat hangat di depanku, lalu ikut duduk dan menyesap Kopi milikya dengan pelan, sejak tadi ia terus memandangku dengan hawatir, sedangkan aku menolak memandangya dan mengarahkan Emeraldku kearah lain. Sudah hampir satu jam setelah kedatangan kami ke Kedai kopi ini, dan aku sama sekali belum mengeluarkan barang sekata dari mulutku, tetap diam. Pikiranku tetap melayang memikirkan kejadian itu...

"Caku-Chan..."

Aku sedikit mendongak ketika dengan lembut sebuah jemari mengusap pipiku dengan pelan, mengusap jejak air mata yang sudah lama mengering.

Aku menatap matanya, Sangat teduh...

Membuatku ingin berlama-lama menatapnya untuk sekedar melupakan sosok lain yang melekat dalam pikiranku...

Cengiran rubah yang selama ini selalu di tinjukkannya kini berubah, menjadi sebuah senyuman yang lembut, membuatku tidak berkutit...

Hanya memandangnya, berharap ini akan sedikit menghibur hatiku...

"Caku-Chan kau tahu..."

Satu tangan lain menyusul, dan menangkup wajahku, tetap mengelusnya.

"Aku lebih memilih mati daripada harus melihatmu sedih seperti ini..."

Mataku sedikit terbelak sekejap, hanya sekejap dan kembali berwajah datar.

Tanganku dengan pelan menggenggam pergelangan tangannya yang masih setia berada dipipiku, pandangannya terlihat sayu, sangat berbeda dengan Naruto yang selama ini kukenal.

"Naruto..."

Ia tersenyum, lalu dengan enggan menarik tangannya.

"Tersenyumlah..."

Aku terpana melihatnya, hal ini membuat beban di hatiku sedikit berkurang, dan tanpa terasa sedikit bibirku tertarik, tersenyum walaupun hanya sedikit.

"Haha itu baru Caku-Chanku!"

Cengiran rubah itu kembali, ia berkata dengan semangat.

"Caku-Chan kau tahu? Sekarang aku sudah resmi kuliah di Tokyo University dan itu artinya aku akan lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu denganmu..."

Naruto, berkata dengan semangat. Dan pertanyaanku terjawab kenapa ia berada disana pada waktu itu. Aku hanya menanggapinya dengan tersenyum.

"Itu bagus..."

Ah, sepertinya hatiku sedikit terobati.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya Sasuke menginjakkan kakinya, di atap gedung. Dan lagi-lagi ia tidak juga menemukan sosok Gadis Pink yang selama ini selalu menggelayuti benaknya, ia sudah mengunjungi semua tempat yang selama ini sudah menjadi objek wisatanya untuk melihat sang gadis dan menemuinya, tapi nihil. Sakuranya seperti hilang di telan bumi, dan ini benar-benar membuatnya Frustasi. Ponselnya saja selalu tidak aktif.

"Ck..."

Sasuke dengan gusar menutup Flip ponselnya, rasa rindu di hatinya semakin membuncah ketika melihat poto Sakura di layar Handphonenya.

Jangan tanyakan kenapa ada poto Sakura di Hpnya. Tentu saja ia tidak mau disebut penguntit, Ingat dia hanya memfotonya secara diam-diam, ah, Uchiha dingin kita sepertinya sudah teracuni oleh cinta.

Hal yang sangat mustahil sekalipun dapat dilakukannya jika ini mengenai Gadis-nya. Ia bahkan rela untuk melakukan apapun, asalkan Gadis itu sekarang berada dalam pelukannya. Ck, sepertinya ia sudah gila.

Dengan pelan ia melangkah.

Hendak pergi dari tempat ini.

Lalu, tanpa sengaja tatapan jatuh kesamping atap, di bawah sana.

Mengingat ia tidak punya kelainan apapun pada matanya, dia dapat melihat dengan jelas disana.

Hal ini sukses membuat Emosinya membuncah.

Matanya berkilat dengan tajam sedangkan Tangannya mengepal dengan kuat.

Ia masih terlihat datar tapi tidak dengan Mata dan hatinya, hal itu sungguh dapat membuat siapa saja manciut bila berada dekat dengannya.

Dengan cepat ia melangkah, menuju tempat yang tadi dilihatnya.

Menurununi tangga, melangkah beberapa blok, dan poila sekarang ia dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah laki-laki berengsek yang sedang merangkul pundak Gadis-Nya.

"BUG"

Sasuke mendaratkan pukulan terbaiknya, wajahnya masih tak berekspresi, tetap datar dan dingin, tetapi tidak dengan matanya yang menusuk tajam.

Ia meraih tangan Sakura, dan menariknya untuk mengikutinya tanpa menghiraukan keterkejutan luar biasa yang terpatri di wajah Gadis-nya.

.

.

"GREP"

.

Seseorang menahan langkahnya, dan...

"BUG"

Satu pukulan mengenai wajah Sasuke, disusul dengan cengkraman kuat dikerah bajunya.

"KAU? APA MAUMU HAH? SIAPA KAU?"

Sasuke hanya tersenyum sinis dan mengusap bibirnya yang berdarah dengan pelan. Lalu menepis tangan itu dari tubuhnya.

"Kau mengganggu Wanitaku..."

"KA-KAU?"

Marah, hal ini sukses membuat Naruto sangat emosi dan hendak memberikan pukulan untuk yang kedua kalinya. Tapi tertahan.

"Sakura..."

"Hentikan Naruto..."

Sakura menunduk, wajahnya terlihat datar, tidak ada ekspresi yang diperlihatkannya.

"Biar aku yang menanganinya..."

**To Be Continue**

**Author Note: T_T**

Sungguh semakin Gaje saja hahaha #Frustasi

Saya sangat berterima kasih dengan para Review sebelumnya, huhu sungguh membuat saya sangat semangat… hehehe XD

Dan Oleh karena itu, seperti biasa!

Kritik dan saran dapat kalian tuangkang kedalam sebuah bentuk REVIEW di bawah ini! O.o #plak

Silahkan Klik dengan sepenuh hati O.O #PLAK


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto© Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story© Kuchiki Mikan**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Pairing: Sakura H/Sasuke U**

**Special Thanks To****:**

**Poetrie-Chan**

**Keylan**

**Twistedlemonade**

**Van Sin-San**

**Saver Tomato**

**Sakura3uchiwa**

**FelsonSpitfire**

**Senayuki-Chan**

**Mauree-Da**

**Kuchiki Lover**

Sungguh! Review dari kalian membuat saya sangat bersemangat hehe XD

**どうも ありがとう みんな ＸＤ**

**。**

**。**

**。**

Sasuke memacu motor sportnya lebih cepat lagi, entah apa maksudnya yang pasti hal ini sukses membuat kedua tanganku memeluk pinggangnya dengan erat, yang sebelumnya tidak kusentuh, aku masih merasa kesal dan marah mengingat apa yang dia lakukan tadi pada Naruto, tapi aku juga sedikit hawatir melihat luka lebam dan darah yang sudah mengering dipipinya.

Refleks aku merenggangkan pelukanku ketika motornya berjalan agak pelan, mulai menepi di sebuah danau yang tempatnya tidak aku kenal dan tidak pernah aku datangi sebelumnya. Aku beranjak dan duduk di sebuah kursi yang berada cukup dekat dengan danau itu, sejuk...

Tapi kesejukkan ini tidak serta merta mampu meredam rasa kesal dan amarah dari dalam hatiku, masih teringat dengan jelas kejadian tadi sore, mengingat seorang Uchiha yang begitu dingin itu rela mengenyampingkan Imagenya dihadapan orang banyak dengan bertindak bodoh seperti tadi. Ck.

"Siapa dia?"

Aku sedikit tersentak ketika mendengar suara yang begitu tajam dan menusuk secara bersamaan, Uchiha ini sedang marah, aku bisa tahu itu dari suaranya dan matanya, lalu wajahnya? Jangan berharap banyak, yang akan kau lihat disana hanya wajah datar seperti biasa yang tidak berekspresi.

"Temanku..."

Aku menjawab seadanya.

"Jauhi dia..."

Aku hanya tersenyum kecut, lucu sekali...

"Apa hakmu berkata demikian Uchiha-San...?"

Sedikit perubahan di wajahnya tertangkap oleh mataku, tapi ingatlah dia seorang 'profesional', sangat mudah baginya untuk menutupi semua itu.

"Kau milikku..."

Lagi, terdengar kata-kata yang bagiku cukup memuakkan setelah apa yang dilakukannya beberapa hari yang lalu. Ah, mengingatnya saja sudah cukup membuat dadaku sakit dan sesak...

"Ck, hentikan omong kosongmu itu Uchiha-San..."

"Hn.."

"Berhentilah menghabiskan waktumu yang berharga itu denganku Uchiha-San, pergilah dan teruskan hubunganmu yang menyenangkan itu dengan kekasihmu..."

Aku menghirup nafas dengan rakus setelah mengatakan kalimat itu dengan satu tarikan nafas, aku terengah-engah, sedikit merasa lega mengeluarkan beban yang selama ini aku simpan tepat di depannya, aku tak peduli jika aku terlihat memalukan seperti ini, aku lelah dan ingin dengan cepat mengakhiri semua ini, sebelum terlambat, sebelum terjatuh lebih dalam kedalam perasaan bodoh seperti ini.

Hening...

"Kekasihku...?"

"Ya... habiskanlah waktu bersamanya, dia terlihat baik manis dan sangat cantik, dan dari cara berpakaiannya aku sudah tahu dari keluarga mana dia berasal. Sungguh sangat serasi denganmu! Hanya itu yang ingin aku bicarakan, jadi mulai sekarang pergilah dari kehidupanku..."

Dengan cepat aku beranjak dari kursi yang sejak tadi kami duduki, aku tidak ingin terlihat lebih bodoh, sangat bodoh, dan sungguh aku tidak mengenali diriku yang ini. tanpa sadar setitik air mata jatuh dari emerald milikku, membuatku sadar dan melangkah lebih cepat lagi meninggalkan tempat ini, tidak ingin terlihat menyedihkan.

"Hmmp..."

Langkah kakiku terhenti, demi Tuhan, apa Uchiha itu sedang meledekku? Aku mendelik melemparkan pandangan penuh kebencian padanya. Tidak senang mendengarnya terkekeh kecil, disaat aku tersiksa seperti ini. sangat konyol. Aku merasa bahwa aku orang paling bodoh di dunia, dimana wibawaku? Kenapa aku bisa sebodoh ini saat bersamanya.

Dia melangkah kecil kearahku dan memeberikan senyuman lembut di wajahnya, Ck, jangan biarkan aku terperosok lagi kedalamnya, dengan memicingkan mataku aku memandangnya dengan tajam dan...

"GREP"

Aku memebelakkan mataku, lagi. Dia melekukan hal yang tidak pernah aku duga sebelumnya, aku hanya bisa terdiam ketika dia memelukku dengan erat.

"Kau cemburu? Itu bagus..."

Lagi, aku hanya bisa terpaku ketika jemarinya mengusap kepalaku dengan lembut, hangat. Sekejap aku terbuai, entah kenapa rasa benci di dalam hatiku seperti lenyap hanya karena pelukannya ini...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ini sudah yang kesebelas kali kopi yang di pegangnya itu tandas, tak tersisa, Naruto melirik dengan pelan jam yang berada tidak jauh dari tempatnya duduk, ini sudah hampir jam sebelas malam dan dia belum juga dapat melihat gadis merah jambu yang sejak tadi berada di pikirannya ini. sungguh dia sangat hawatir.

"Bodoh, Harusnya tadi aku menahannya pergi..."

Dia terus merutuk tidak jelas, dan sesekali menyumpahi pemuda onyx berambut mirip pantat ayam yang tadi membawa Caku-Channya pergi...

"Ck..."

Ia masih ingat dengan jelas apa yang dilakukan pemuda itu padanya,sungguh hal itu, membuatnya sangat emosi, pemuda itu mengaku ngaku bahwa Caku-Channya itu adalah miliknya? Hei, pemuda itu sungguh mengada-ngada.

Berbicara seenaknya, dan mengklaim Caku-Channya itu miliknya. Ck, dasar berengsek...

Tetapi sedikit demi sedikit kegelisahan mulai timbul di hatinya, apa Caku-Channya itu punya hubungan dengan pemuda itu?

Apa pemuda itu, yang membuat Caku-Channya menangis untuk pertama kalinya, di hadapannya.

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan ini mulai berputar di kepalanya membuatnya sedikit sibuk, sampai-sampai dia tidak menyadari sosok yang sejak tadi ada dalam pikirannya itu telah tiba dan sekarang tepat berada di hadapannya...

.

.

.

.

.

Aku menatap Naruto dengan hawatir, sepertinya dia tidak menyadari keberadaanku, pandanganku lalu tertuju pada serakan gelas yang berada di atas meja di hadapan Naruto, tanpa sadar aku menghela nafas, dan tanpa menyapanya terlebih dahulu aku melangkahkan kakiku pelan, mengambil beberapa alat P3K yang kusimpan diatas meja kamarku.

Sekejap pikiranku terbang membayangkan apa saja yang terjadi tadi sore dengan Uchiha itu, dan tanpa sadar sedikit senyuman terukir di wajahku, ah... Uchiha itu telah menjelaskan bahwa semuanya itu hanya salah paham, tentu saja kalian bisa tahu bagaimana cara menjelaskan seseorang yang irit sekali bicara sepertinya. Singkat, padat dan jelas, tapi entah kenapa dengan semua itu hatiku terasa nyaman, sungguh lega mengetahui segala kebenarannya. Ah, lagi.

Jantungku berdetak dengan tidak normal, membuatku tanpa sadar memegangnya...

"Caku-Chan? Apa itu Kau?"

Dengan cepat aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah pintu kamarku, dimana arah suara itu berasal.

"Naruto..."

"Apa kau Baik-baik saja?"

Terlihat dengan jelas pandangan matanya yang menyiratkan rasa hawatir yang amat sangat, dan aku membalasnya dengan sedikit senyuman, lalu melangkah mendekatinya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja...?"

Tanpa membalas jawabannya aku mengelus pipinya yang lebam ada sedikit bercak merah di sudut bibirnya, hawatir.

Dan hal ini membuatnya sedikit terkejut. Aku hanya tersenyum...

Sungguh ini bukan aku?

Entah kenapa aku bisa dengan mudah tersenyum setulus ini...

Dengan pelan aku menarik tangannya lalu menariknya ke tempat semula dia duduk.

Dia tampak sedikit gugup dan menggaruk kepalanya, yang tidak gatal. Lalu memamerkan cengiran rubahnya yang seperti biasa padaku dengan kikuk.

Aku menuangkan sedikit cairan alkohol pada kapas yang kupegang lalu, dengan pelan mengarahkan dan mengelus bagian lebam dipipinya, dia meringis dengan pelan.

"Caku-Chan...?"

"Hmmh...?"

"Si Pantat ayam tadi itu siapa?"

Aku sedikit tersentak karena terkejut dengan pertanyaannya, dan tanpa sadar menekan luka lebamnya itu sedikit agak keras, dan sukses membuatnya meringis lebih keras lagi, wajar jika dia menanyakan hal itu, pasti dia panasaran dan kesal dengan seseorang yang tiba-tiba mamukulmu keras dan terjadilah kejadian yang tidak mengenakkan seperti tadi, dan semuanya itu hanya karena salah paham.

"Sasuke...?"

"Oh, jadi itu namanya? Dasar Laki-laki berengsek itu sungguh kurang ajar..."

Aku hanya terdiam bermaksud untuk tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

Lalu dengan pelan aku menempelkan plester berwarna coklat di sudut bibirnya yang terlebih dahulu tadi aku berikan sedikit obat merah.

.

Hening...

.

"Caku-Chan...?"

"Hmmh...?"

Aku mengangkat wajahku dan tatapan itu, lagi-lagi...

Tatapan sayu yang mampu menjeratku untuk lebih menyelaminya...

Dia mengangkat tangannya lalu seperti yang kulakukan tadi, dia mengelus pipiku dengan ibu jarinya pelan...

Lembut...

Tatapannya jatuh kebibirku lalu tangannya menyusul, bergerak dan mengelus bibirku pelan...

"Entah kenapa perasaanku tidak enak Caku-Chan..."

Aku menundukkan kepalaku, aneh...

Dengan melihatnya yang seperti ini membuat hatiku menjadi sedikit resah...

Dengan pelan dia mengangkat daguku, dan...

"Naruto..."

Dia tersenyum dengan lembut...

"Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu Caku-Chan..."

"Aku..."

Dengan pelan wajahnya beranjak, mendekatiku hingga jarak kami hanya terhitung beberapa centi saja...

Lalu dengan pelan Naruto memiringkan wajahnya. Dan Semuanya berlangsung dengan cepat.

Yang aku rasakan sekarang adalah tangannya yang semakin menarik kepalaku untuk membalas ciumannya yang mendominasi, terus bergerak dan melumat bibirku dengan pelan dan lembut...

Matanya terpejam tampak menikmati...

Naruto...

Tanpa sadar setetes air mata mengalir di pipiku...

Entah kenapa perasaanku jadi tidak menentu seperti ini?

Bimbang... semuanya terasa membingungkan...

Terlintas wajah Sasuke di benakku...

Aku sedikit terengah ketika dia melepaskan ciumannya, pandangannya terlihat sayu dan sedikit demi sedikit senyuman menghiasi wajahnya ... lalu tangannya kembali mengelus bibirku...

"Aku..."

"Aku... Mencintaimu Caku-Chan..."

.

.

.

.

"Ayah, ayolah?"

"Baiklah aku akan mengabulkan permintaanmu, lagipula kurasa itu juga bukan ide yang buruk! Lagipula ayahnya itu adalah sahabat sekaligus Kolega ayah..."

Shion tersenyum dengan senang, dengan cepat dia memeluk ayahnya. Dia memang sudah mengenal Sasuke sangat lama, keluarga mereka memang terbilang cukup dekat, tetapi Sasuke? Sepertinya pangerannya itu tidak pernah menyadari kehadirannya. Bahkan ketika dia bertindak seperti kemarin, spertinya Uchiha itu sama sekali tidak berpengaruh, bahkan membuatnya merasa sangat di permalukan, Tapi tak apa tekadnya sudah bulat, dia akan melakukan apapun agar Uchiha itu menjadi miliknya, apapun yang terjadi, ah, langkah awalnya berjalan dengan baik.

Untuk ini Shion sedikit menyeringai penuh kemenangan, sepertinya semuanya akan berjalan dengan lancar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Haruno!"

"Haruno?"

"HARUNO SAKURA?"

Aku terkesiap dan dengan cepat megalihkan pandanganku kesamping, ketika Ino menyikut tanganku dengan keras.

"Sakura... Kurenai-Sensei memanggilmu..."

Aku sedikit mengernyitkan keningku ketika Ino berbicara dengan berbisik, dan saat aku melihat Ke depan Semua pandangan sedang terarah padaku...

Dan satu pandangan lagi yang terlihat jengkel dan heran terpancar dari sosok cantik yang bergelar dosen disini...

"Kurenai-Sensei...?"

"Apa kau mengerti dengan apa yang kusampaikan tadi?"

Aku melirik papan tulis dengan datar dan rumusan-rumusan matriks yang ditulis disana, semuanya sudah kupelajari dan kukuasai beberapa minggu yang lalu, lalu aku mengangguk dengan pelan.

"Majulah... berikan aku jawaban dari pertanyaan ini..."

Perempuan yang memiliki keindahan mata yang menakjubkan itu lalu menunjuk soal yang dibuatnya tadi, dan aku dengan pelan melangkah maju dan menyelesaikan semuanya dengan cepat, membuat senyuman manis mengembang di wajahnya. Mungkin merasa puas dengan jawaban yang aku berikan.

"Baiklah kau boleh duduk.."

"Kalau begitu kita cukupkan sampai disini, sampai jumpa minggu depan..."

Terlihat Ino tersenyum senang kearahku, yang kusambut dengan senyuman tipis. Ah, pikiranku memang sedang kacau, semenjak kejadian itu hubunganku dan Naruto menjadi agak canggung, dan entah kenapa muncul perasaan bersalah ketika aku sedang bersama dengan Sasuke, semuanya terasa aneh, aku tidak mengerti dengan perasaanku, sungguh...

Aku tidak mengerti... semuanya begitu rumit...

"Sakura?"

Aku melirik Ino yang sedang membereskan buku-bukunya, mata Kuliah selanjutnya adalah Kimia.

"Apa Sabtu inikau ada acara?"

Aku menoleh padanya, sedikit mengerutkan keningku.

"Kurasa tidak..."

Ino tersenyum dengan senang.

"Kalau begitu temani aku ke suatu tempat yah..."

Aku hanya mengangguk tanda mengiyakannya, dan hal ini membuatnya semakin senang.

Hmmh... kurasa dengan sedikit hiburan dapa sediki mengurangi masalahku.

"Caku-Chan...?"

Suara ini...?

Dengan cepat aku melangkah, hendak pergi. Aku sedang tidak ingin menemuinya disaat seperti ini.

Tapi, refleksnya lebih cepat. Dengan gesit dia menangkap tanganku lalu menarikku pelan, kearahnya.

"Tunggu Caku-Chan aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu padamu..."

Aku hanya menatapnya datar, entah kenapa aku merasa ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat.

"He-hei kau Siapa? Sakura kau mengenalnya?"

"Dia temanku Ino..."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Naruto menarikku pergi, entah kemana dia akan membawaku. Aku hanya menurutinya saja.

Memang sudah lama sejak kejadian itu kami tidak saling bertemu, lebih tepatnya aku yang menghindar darinya.

.

.

.

"Caku-Chan..."

Aku hanya menatapnya datar lalu menundukkan kepalaku, tapi terhalang ketika dia memagut daguku dengan lembut untuk tetap menatap kearahnya, matanya...

Entah kenapa aku dapat menangkap kepedihan yang berlebih dimatanya, wajahnya sedikit agak pucat, dan tangannya yang menyentuh daguku sedikit agak hangat...

Apa dia sedang sakit...?

"Kenapa Kau menghindariku Caku-Chan...?"

Aku hanya terdiam, tidak merespon. Dan tatapannya...

"Apa kau marah dengan tindakanku malam itu Caku-Chan...?"

Aku menunduk, entah kenapa dadaku semakin sakit melihat tatapannya. Tidak ada lagi cengiran rubah yang biasa terlukis di wajahnya, tergantikan dengan tatapan terluka dari Shaphirenya.

Tapi yang bisa aku lakukan hanya diam, sekilas bayangan Sasuke melintas di benakku.

"Maafkan Aku Caku-Chan..."

Dia terlihat menundukkan kepalanya, dan hatiku semakin terasa sakit melihatnya begini.

"Naruto..."

Dia mengankat kepalanya lalu memaksakan untuk tersenyum. Dengan pelan aku menggenggam tangannya lalu tersenyum menenangkan, entah untuknya atau justru untukku.

Hangat...

"Apa kau demam?"

Kulihat wajahnya semakin pucat dan tangannya, terasa hangat sekali.

"Entahlah..."

Dengan pelan aku menyentuh keningnya, dan aku membelakkan mataku.

Panas sekali!

Kenapa dia bisa beraktivitas disaat suhu tubuhnya mencapai lebih dari 38 derajat.

Sekarang giliranku untuk menariknya, tidak ke gedung belakang kampus ini seperti yang dia lakukan, tapi aku menariknya ke ruang kesehatan yang tidak jauh dari sini, dia tetap saja seperti yang dulu. Ceroboh...

"Bodoh..."

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura tidak menyadari pandangan yang begitu menusuk dari kejauhan, terus menatap mereka dengan tajam. Tangannya terkepal erat, menunjukkan bahwa dia sedang sangat marah kali ini.

"Ck, Teman?"

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue**

**Tatsuya's Wife note: **Dan berakhir dengan tingkat ke GAJE an yang mulai kronis(?) O.o #PLAK

Disini Porsi Sasusakunya hanya sedikit O.o #nunjuk2 keatas

Hehe #di bunuh

Tapi tenang, reader di Chap selanjutnya saya akan menampilkan Sasusaku lebih banyak Lagi hahaha XD

Baiklah, supaya tidak terjadi penularan Virus Gaje yang semakin akut (?)

Seperti biasanya saya meminta Saran, masukan, dan bimbingannya Minna... dan hal itu dapat dituangkan kedalam sebuah bentuk **REVIEW XD #PLAK**

**ありがとう ございます みんな。。。ＸＤ**


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto© Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story© Kuchiki Mikan**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Pairing: Sakura H/Sasuke U**

**Special Thanks To:**

**Poetri-Chan**

**DEVIL'D**

**Saver tomato**

**Kikyo Fujikazu**

**Kuchiki Lover**

**Diosas**

**Amutia Putri**

**Ria-Chan**

**Senayuki-Chan**

**AoLia Seiya**

Review dari kalian adalah Obat Super keren plus ampuh yang membuat saya sangat bersemangat hehe XD

**どうも ありがとう みんな ****XD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari sudah semakin larut, warna hitam sudah tampak mendominasi di malam hari. Kini pikiranku masih melayang, entah kenapa semuanya semakin rumit saja, sekali lagi aku menghela nafas lalu melirik jam dinding yang berada tepat diatas tumpukan rak makanan, yang tidak terlalu jauh dari meja kasir. Sudah waktunya aku pulang.

"Ah, Sakura-Chan kau sudah mau pulang?"

Aku sedikit membungkuk mendapati seorang wanita paruh baya menyapaku dengan lembut, ah dia sungguhlah tidak asing di mataku, sudah setahun ini aku bekerja di tokonya. dan mereka memperlakukanku dengan sangat baik. Aku mengeluarkan senyum andalanku sebelum aku membungkuk hormat.

"Iya Bibi..."

"Ah, ini! Bawalah, kemarin aku membelinya terlalu banyak jadi sebaiknya aku berikan padamu..."

"Terima kasih..."

"Haha Iya, Pergilah, aku rasa pemuda tampan itu menunggumu lagi disana..."

Bibi Chiyo tersenyum menggoda, aku hanya bisa tersenyum melihatnya. Entah kenapa hatiku terasa hangat. Dengan cepat aku beranjak setelah sebelumnya memberikan salam kepada Bibi Chiyo.

Sasuke, entah kenapa orang itu mampu membuat jantungku berdebar sekuat ini. Ada perasaan menggebu di dalam hatiku mengingat sebentar lagi aku akan menemuinya. Aku hanya perlu membuka pintu ini dan...

"Caku-Chan..."

.

.

.

"Naruto...?"

"Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Ah, aku baru saja membeli Ramen, karena aku ingat kau kerja disini jadi sekalian saja..."

Aku hanya tersenyum melihatnya, entah kenapa dadaku terasa sesak, dan perasaan apa ini?

Bodoh! Aku benci perasaan ini, kenapa aku harus begitu kecewa seperti ini?

"Caku-Chan? Kau melamun lagi?"

Naruto menggerakkan tangannya di hadapanku, membuatku tersadar dan sedikit menunduk.

"Kau kenapa?"

Sudah satu minggu ini aku tidak bertemu dengannya. Sasuke...

Dia benar-benar orang yang mengganggu.

"Tidak..."

"Benarkah?"

Aku hanya tersenyum mencoba untuk meyakinkannya, dan dia membalasnya dengan senyuman Rubah seperti biasa.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita makan Ramen, walaupun sepertinya Ramennya sudah hampir dingin..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke...?"

"Hn..."

"Mengertilah... Ibu Mohon..."

Sejenak Suasana Hening menghampiri duo Uchiha ini, sungguh ini sangat mendadak bahkan terkesan memaksa, ck dan ingat!

Bahkan semua ini direncanakan tanpa sepengetahuannya.

"Lalu apa ibu tidak mengerti aku?"

"Sasuke, Ibu mohon ini demi kebaikanmu..."

Sasuke menyeringai pelan, dia sudah muak dengan semua ini. dia sudah muak dengan sikap sepihak yang sering dilakukan ayahnya ini.

"Kebaikanku?"

"Ck, Jangan bercanda Bu..."

"Sebaiknya ikuti perintah Ayah..."

Sasuke mendelik ketika sosok Uchiha yang lain masuk kedalam kamarnya. Kakak tertua miliknya yang mempunyai sikap serupa dengan ayahnya. Anak emas Uchiha, seseorang yang sering menjadi kebanggaan dan menjadi topik utama di keluarganya. Sosok yang jauh berbeda darinya yang hanya bisa menjadi parasit tak berguna yang sebentar lagi akan di buang. Menyedihkan...

"Apa kau puas?"

Sebuah senyum sinis mengembang di wajah Sasuke. Dia sudah sangat muak.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Itachi melihat adiknya dengan heran, dia sungguh tak mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksudkan adik semata wayangnya itu.

"Ck, jangan pura-pura bodoh..."

"Sasuke!"

Mikoto sedikit membentak anaknya, dia merasa ucapan Sasuke itu sedikit keterlaluan.

"Ck..."

"Aku sebentar lagi akan dibuang kau pasti senang..."

Itachi mengerutkan dahinya, kenapa adiknya itu bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu padanya.

"Aku sungguh tak mengerti kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu?"

Sasuke terkekeh pelan, lagi.

"Kau memang tidak akan pernah mengerti."

"Sasuke?"

"He-Hei, Kau mau kemana? Aku belum selesai berbicara!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Semilir angin malam membuat pikiran Uchiha ini larut sejenak, beriringan dengan sejuknya udara. Sebuah pemandangan indah tersuguh untuk sang Onyx, danau yang berkilauan karena terpaan sinar rembulan, tempat yang sama yang di singgahinya beberapa waktu yang lalu dengan Gadisnya itu, ah Kini dia sudah sedikit pulih. Namun Pandangannya tetap menerawang, teringat akan sosok merah muda yang selalu saja menempel di benaknya. Ck...

Dia patut untuk hawatir karena di dalam pikirannya sekarang, hanya ada Gadis dingin, bermarga Haruno, pemilik mata Emerald yang mampu membuatnya tenggelam disana. dan dia bersumpah akan merubah marga gadis itu menjadi Uchiha suatu saat nanti.

Yah, tentu saja semua itu butuh proses.

"Sasuke..."

Sedikit mengerutkan keningnya.

Ck, omong kosong apalagi ini. apa dia sudah mulai gila, dia tahu bahwa dia sangat merindukan Haruno itu, tapi kenapa bahkan suaranya saja terdengar begitu nyata seperti ini. kau harus cepat-cepat pergi ke Psikiater Uchiha...

"Sasuke...?"

.

.

.

Baiklah, Kau benar-benar harus kesana.

.

.

.

Sasuke berbalik dari tempatnya duduk, dan matanya membulat seketika Onyxnya itu menangkap Gadis itu disana. Gadis yang sudah membuatnya Gila seperti ini.

"Sa-Sakura...?"

.

.

.

"Sa-Sakura...?"

Aku hanya menatapnya dengan heran, sedikit terkejut melihatnya ada di tempat ini. ini sudah hampir jam 12 malam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Hn?"

Dia menatapku, dengan pandangan balik bertanya.

Membuatku hanya dapat menghela nafas, lalu ikut duduk disampingnya. Mencoba merasakan semilir angin yang menyejukkan. Sangat sejuk seolah-olah mengiring perasaanku ke batas maksimum kesenangan yang mengembang disana karena akhirnya aku dapat bertemu dengan Uchiha ini, entah kenapa aku seperti orang idiot yang keangkuhannya entah pergi kemana...

Aku tidak dapat menepisnya...

Tidak dapat menepis rasa rindu yang berlebihan di dalam hatiku...

Ck, aku merasa sangat bodoh sekarang, tenggelam kedalam perasaan semu seperti ini...

Tanpa sadar aku menatap wajahnya lekat, entah apa alasannya tidak menemuiku selama hampir 2 minggu ini.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu."

Aku tersentak, lalu dengan cepat mengalihkan pandanganku.

Sasuke terkekeh dengan pelan, membuatku mendelik menatapnya. Lalu pandangannya berubah menjadi sayu...

Redup... ada apa dengan Uchiha ini?

"Sasuke?"

"Hmm... Kau tahu Sakura?"

Sasuke memejamkan matanya sejenak lalu menatapku lembut. Ekspresi yang jarang sekali aku lihat.

"Kau itu milikku!"

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum mendengarnya, entah kenapa walaupun aku sering mendengarnya. Tetapi tetap saja, setiap kali dia mengatakan hal itu rasanya hatiku bergemuruh. Hangat, perasaan yang sering aku dapat ketika dekat dengannya...

"Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

Cup

Aku menyondongkan tubuhku dan mengecup bibirnya sekilas. Membuat Sasuke membelakkan kedua matanya, namun tidak lama, ketika bibirnya membentuk sebuah seringai aneh...

"Hanya itu?"

"Eh?"

Kini giliran aku yang membelakkan mataku ketika dengan cepat tangannya meraih tanganku dan membawaku kedalam dekapannya. Secepat kilat bibirnya mendarat di bibirku dan mulai melumatnya dengan sedikit agak kasar. Membuatku mengerang dalam ciumannya.

Entah kenapa aku merindukan hal ini, dengan pelan aku menutup mataku mencoba merasakannya, membalasnya...

Uchiha ini...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"APA?"

"Kau jangan bercanda Caku-Chan, aku tidak sudi satu kamar dengannya!"

Naruto menatapku horor, ketika aku mengatakan itu. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya memasang tatapan paling membunuh yang hanya di tujukan untuk Naruto. Membuatku sedikit terkekeh melihat tingkah mereka.

Sasuke memang memutuskan untuk tinggal di apartemen yang bersampingan denganku. Awalnya Sasuke sempat terkejut dan marah, ketika tahu jika selama ini aku tinggal bersama dengan Naruto. Tapi itu tidak lama ketika aku menjelaskan semuanya. Walaupun dia terlihat paham, tapi sepertinya dia tidak paham sepenuhnya. Terbukti dari tatapannya yang siap mencengkram Naruto kapan saja, aku jadi cukup hawatir.

"Aku juga Tidak sudi sekamar denganmu!"

Dengan penuh penekanan Sasuke mengatakan hal itu, membuat aku dan Naruto menatap kearahnya. Karena Sejak tadi baru kali ini Sasuke menyeruakkan suaranya.

"KAU! DASAR PANTAT AYAM! LALU KENAPA KAU MENYURUHKU UNTUK SATU KAMAR DENGANMU?"

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya kesal ketika mendengar sebutan baru dari Naruto, lalu dengan datar Sasuke menjawabnya.

"Karena Sakura adalah Gadisku!"

Aku sedikit tersentak ketika lagi-lagi Sasuke menarik tanganku, namun tindakan selanjutnya yang dilakukan Sasuke membuatku terkejut setengah mati.

Tangannya merangkul pinggangku dan menarikku ke dalam ciumannya, dan hal ini dilakukannya di depan Naruto, sekilas dapat terlihat dari ekor mataku. Wajah Naruto yang terlihat sama terkejutnya denganku sebelum kemudian dia mendecih dan mengalihkan pandangannya...

"Sa-Sasuke?"

Aku mendorong Sasuke dengan kasar, sebelum dia bertindak lebih. Dan rasa bersalah menyerang dadaku hingga sesak ketika aku melihat raut wajah apa yang ditunjukkan Naruto padaku.

Kecewa, marah, dan sedih terukir dengan jelas di wajahnya.

"Na-Naruto..."

"Apa kau mengerti sekarang?"

Sasuke tersenyum sinis, ekspresi wajah yang jarang sekali di perlihatkannya, kecuali jika dia menemukan hal yang paling di bencinya.

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya, tangannya mengepal dengan erat, menahan emosi. Lalu seringai kecil mengembang dari bibirnya.

"Ck, Aku tidak akan kalah darimu! Kita lihat saja, siapa yang akan menang..."

Aku hanya dapat mematung sekali lagi ketika Naruto membawaku kedalam pelukannya mengangkat daguku dan mengecup pipiku singkat. Dan aura membunuh dapat kurasakan kali ini juga.

"Kau..."

Sudah, kini giliran aku yang tak dapat menahan emosiku. Aku ini bukan barang yang ditarik seenaknya kesana kemari.

Aku menyentakkan diriku keluar dari pelukannya, mendelik kearah mereka berdua lalu beranjak dan menutup pintu apartemanku dengan keras.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Caku-Chan, kau sudah siap?"

Aku terhenyak mendapati Naruto dengan senyuman rubahnya tengah berdiri di pintu apartemenku. Pagi sekali...

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Apalagi? Kita kan selalu berangkat bersama..."

Naruto menarik tanganku kedekatnya, setelah aku selesai mengunci pintu apartemanku, senyuman tetap terpasang utuh di wajahnya. Membuatku menatapnya heran. Tunggu...

"Dimana Sasuke?"

Lenyap, itu yang kulihat, kini senyuman rubahnya itu lenyap tergantikan dengan wajah kusam dan horor.

"Untuk apa kau menanyakannya, kau menghancurkan Moodku saja Caku-Chan..."

Aku hanya tersenyum, entah kenapa aku akhir-akhir ini dapat tersenyum dengan tulusnya, hal yang jarang bahkan dulu terasa asing bagiku. Kenapa denganku...?

"Sudahlah, ayo kita pergi Si pantat Ayam itu masih tidur... dasar pemalas!"

Naruto menarikku dengan cepat untuk mengikuti langkah kakinya yang lebar, ah Uchiha itu ternyata masih tidur?

.

.

.

Sementara di tempat lain, seorang Uchiha tampak memakai bajunya dengan gusar, yah... dia sedang menahan amarahnya. Mahluk kuning yang bermarga Uzumaki itu sukses membuatnya terjebak di dalam Toilet. Ck, dan dia melewatkan acara paginya dengan sang Gadis, bahkan saat dia melewati apartemen gadis itu, tidak tampak adanya ciri-ciri kehidupan disana. Dia terlambat...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Haruno...?"

"Iya Tuan..."

"Jadi gadis ini...?"

Seorang pemuda memandang Photo di tangannya dengan pelan, sekali dia menghela nafas...

"Dia sangat Cantik... Tapi sayang Nasibnya tidak terlalu baik..."

Seringai terbentuk dengan sempurna di wajah tampannya. Ah, dia sudah tidak sabar...

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

"Hahaha Kenapa kau masih bertanya?"

Pemuda itu menyandarkan kepalanya dengan nyaman di kursi hitam yang sedang didudukinya saat ini. sedikit pemuda itu memejamkan matanya mencoba menyamankan dirinya disana...

"Baiklah aku-"

"Siapa bilang ini tugasmu?"

"Tu-tuan...?"

"Aku yang akan melakukannya sendiri..."

"A-apa?"

Pengawal itu membelakkan matanya terkejut, tidak biasanya...

"Ta-tapi Sasori-Sama?"

Tersenyum, dia membuka sedikit matanya...

"Apa kau mau membantah hm...?"

"A-ah Tidak Sasori-Sama,... Baiklah Saya permisi..."

Pemuda lain yang sejak tadi berbicara dengan tuannya ini, menunduk menyampaikan rasa hormatnya sebelum melangkah dengan pelan dan meninggalkan ruangan Tuan mudanya itu dengan cepat.

Sedangkan Pemuda yang dipanggilnya Sasori-Sama itu tengah terdiam dalam senyumnya, tangannya tak henti-henti bergerak mengelus Photo yang sejak tadi ada di tangannya.

Photo seorang gadis cantik, dengan rambut merah muda di kepalanya. Rambut aneh yang hanya dimiliki oleh satu orang di dunia ini...

"Sakura..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue**

**Mitsumura Tatsuya's Wife Note: **Sunnguh!**©ᴖ©**Maafkan Daku yang menelantarkan Fic saya sampai Buluk Begini O.o #Plak

Karena terlalu Sibuk, pada akhirnya Fic ini menjadi terbengkalai seperti Udang di balik Batu (Abaikan) =="

Dan untuk Teman-Teman yang dengan Setia menunggu Fic ini, saya Ucapkan TERIMA KASIH BANYAK! XD (GR tingkat tinggi) O.o

Tapi kalau gk ada juga gk papa (=,=") #garuk2 tembok

Dan Fic Diatas? Kembali menambahkan Koleksi Ending Paling Gaje yang tingkatnya sudah melewati batas Maksimum... (O.O)

Singkat?

Hahaha Iya =="

Dan mungkin di Chapter depan akan lebih panjang lagi...

Dan untuk Adegan SasuSakuNaru? O.O

No Coment! =.= Saya juga bingung Nulisin suasananya haha #Di Bunuh

Baiklah, sebelum Curcolan saya melanjut kearah Bandara Haneda Airport Di jepang (?)

Seperti biasanya saya meminta Saran, masukan, dan bimbingannya Minna... dan hal itu dapat dituangkan kedalam sebuah bentuk **REVIEW XD #PLAK**

**ありがとう ございます みんな。。。ＸＤ**


End file.
